


Let me show you a few things

by bushibenren



Series: 我觉得此处应该有本 [5]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Alpha Kagami Hiiro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Houjou Emu in heat, M/M, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, alpha Dan Kuroto, omega Houjou Emu
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushibenren/pseuds/bushibenren
Summary: 时间线在30集到33集之间关于抑制剂的内容都是我胡编乱造的，不要较真
Relationships: Dan Kuroto/Houjou Emu, Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro
Series: 我觉得此处应该有本 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860982
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Let me show you a few things

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线在30集到33集之间  
> 关于抑制剂的内容都是我胡编乱造的，不要较真

最先察觉到有些不对劲的是镜飞彩。

甜美的信息素味道在CR不大的空间里开始蔓延。飞彩放下了手上的医学书籍抬起头，看到本来应该在整理资料的永梦不知什么时候已经趴在了桌上将脸埋在双臂间。

飞彩皱着眉碰了碰永梦的肩膀，“实习医生，醒醒。这里不是睡觉的地方。”

明明只是很随意的触碰，永梦却好像受到什么了不得的刺激一样，肩膀大幅度地一抖，猛然抬起了脸，飞彩这才注意到永梦的脸红得不正常。

永梦眼圈泛红，眼眶里若有似无地噙着泪看向飞彩，声音也软绵绵的：“抱歉，飞彩先生……我不太舒服，嗯、就、稍微趴一下子……”

“怎么回事？”飞彩直接站起身绕过桌子，准备查看一下永梦现在的异常状况，但还没等他靠近，比刚刚猛烈地多的信息素味道——omega的信息素味道又爆发一样弥漫开来。

并不需要多敏锐的观察力也能发觉，信息素的来源正是他面前的，理应是beta的宝生永梦。

“实习医生，你……”

永梦的目光下意识地跟随着飞彩，现在再看，永梦的症状完全是即将发情的omega。永梦的身体在椅子上不安地扭动着，伸手揪住飞彩白大褂的下摆，仰头殷切而期待地看向镜飞彩。永梦的呼吸急促，柔软湿润的嘴唇微张，断断续续地喘息着，“飞彩先生……”

已经没空去管宝生永梦为什么会突然变成omega了，不止即将发情的永梦，飞彩能够感觉到自己的理智也在一点一点燃烧。

总之，要先去找抑制剂。飞彩握着永梦的手，小心翼翼地将紧抓着布料的手指掰开，而在皮肤相接触的那一秒，永梦就无法控制地呻吟出声，手指自觉自动地勾上飞彩来不及收回的手，形成别扭的十指相扣姿势。温暖的肌肤相贴的感觉和永梦令人沉醉的信息素味道差一点就让飞彩服从于欲望与本能了。

但是，不行。现在的永梦显然是没有任何自控能力的，就算飞彩真的想……也不能做出这样乘人之危的举动。飞彩狠下心甩开了永梦的手，快步走向CR存放抑制剂的地方。

omega抑制剂……omega抑制剂……飞彩强迫自己不要分神去注意那比蛋糕更加甜美的香气，微微颤抖着的双手拿起了omega抑制剂。

CR里的成员除了像镜飞彩一样的alpha之外，就是——虽然现在这么说不合适了——永梦这样的beta，omega抑制剂只有偶尔会用在病人身上。

然而，就在镜飞彩准备给永梦注射抑制剂时，突然出现的不速之客打断了这一切。

“我建议你不要那么做哦，镜医生。”

突然出现在永梦身旁的，是已经死去又作为bugster复活的檀黎斗。在此时闻到别的alpha的信息素让飞彩情不自禁厌恶地皱起脸，他看着檀黎斗自然地抚上颤抖着的永梦的脊背，只觉得更加烦躁，语气也不耐烦起来，“什么意思。”

檀黎斗看起来对目前的情况毫不意外，他任由着永梦抓住自己放在他身上的手依偎着自己，语气仍然是不紧不慢的：“镜先生就不好奇吗，自己为什么这么长时间都没发现永梦是omega？”

檀黎斗果然是知道永梦是omega这件事的。飞彩对此并不感到意外，只觉得黎斗与永梦交握的手此刻无比碍眼，他皱着眉回应道：“那种事情现在不重要，现在——”

“那是因为，永梦用的是市面上买不到的强力抑制剂。你知道他已经多久没有发情了吗？”黎斗打断了飞彩的话，自顾自地继续了下去。  
黎斗单膝跪在永梦身旁，抬手爱怜地抚上永梦的脸颊，已经有些意识不清的永梦看起来想要抗拒，又情不自禁地顺从本能更加贴近黎斗的手掌。“永梦大概也想不到自己的父亲有如此厌恶身为omega的儿子吧，明明知道会有副作用，还是毫不犹豫地把这样的抑制剂交给了自己的亲生儿子。”

“……什么副作用。”飞彩勉强保持着镇定，他不用猜也知道檀黎斗接下来说的不会是什么令人愉快的事情。

黎斗并不着急回答，另一只手轻轻捏住永梦的下巴，下一秒他仰起头将吻印在永梦柔软的唇上。被发情期的热度所折磨的永梦因为与alpha的亲密接触不由自主地发出幸福的呻吟，永梦兴奋地战栗着，直到檀黎斗结束了唇舌的交缠仍在依依不舍的挽留。

“这种抑制剂，长期使用最后效果就会逐渐减弱，最后无论使用的剂量有多大都会变成无效。”被稍事安抚的永梦看起来不仅没有平静下来，反而看起来更加热切，黎斗的手指扶着永梦的后颈，漫不经心地抚摸着腺体所在的位置，这才看向已经把怒意写在脸上的镜飞彩。“永梦的身体已经被这种抑制剂毁掉了。再注射普通的抑制剂，也只会继续伤害永梦而已。”

“啊，当然了，如果就这样放着不管的话永梦最后也会死掉的。”黎斗的语气是事不关己的轻松，飞彩扔掉手里的抑制剂，已经难以遏制对于黎斗的愤怒。黎斗站起身，已经几乎完全失去理智，只因为情欲而挣扎不安着的的永梦被他拉进了怀里，顺从地靠在alpha的胸口上。“当然，这也并不是没有解决的办法……”

黎斗的手扣在永梦的腰上，他吻了吻永梦的侧脸，这才心满意足地公布答案，“他需要一个标记。”

“为什么你会知道的这么清楚。”飞彩强忍着从黎斗手中抢回永梦的本能冲动，两个alpha的信息素互相争抢着试图占据上风。而永梦显然已经无法分神去听他们的对话，只是盲目地寻求这alpha的安抚。

听到飞彩的质问，黎斗突然爆发出一阵大笑，他搂在永梦腰上的手仿佛炫耀一般收紧了，“你觉得是谁把这种抑制剂介绍给永梦的父亲的呢？”

黎斗向永梦伸出一只手，而永梦立刻乖顺地搭上，被黎斗牵引着摆出十指相扣的姿势。黎斗像新婚的丈夫一样温柔地在永梦的额头落下亲吻，语气却是扭曲的兴奋，“至于这个标记，当然就由我来完成。”

——不能把实习医生交给檀黎斗。那一瞬间，这是飞彩唯一的想法。

檀黎斗没来得及躲开镜飞彩的第一拳，他放开永梦踉跄着后退两步，站稳以后立刻毫不犹豫地回击。alpha的信息素也相互撕扯着，镜飞彩已经拿出了玩家驱动器，而此时永梦却痛苦地跌坐在地。

“实习医生！”

“……被我标记之前就死掉可不行啊。”

久违的格外强烈的发情期已经让永梦痛苦万分，被alpha无视、得不到alpha的安抚更是加剧了生理上和心理上的疼痛。飞彩和黎斗都来到了永梦身边，永梦颤抖的手指搭上两个人的衣襟，飞彩看着困于无法被满足的欲望的永梦，几乎是咬着牙挤出了两个字：“……一起。”

“你说什么？”

黎斗的语气听起来并不像是没听见，想必那个男人只是在思考利害关系而已。飞彩逐渐镇定下来，他握住永梦的手，语气也逐渐恢复冷静，“最后让实习医生自己选，要被谁标记。”

性爱能够缓解发情期的热度，但不能解决问题。飞彩想的是，起码要等到实习医生冷静到能够自己做出选择为止，而不是像现在这样被檀黎斗牵着走。

飞彩当然不会等檀黎斗做出决定，他的另一只手扶着永梦的后脑，立刻吻上了永梦。沉浸于本能的永梦快乐地回应飞彩的亲吻，分开的时候永梦看向飞彩的表情是纯粹的渴望，被信息素包裹着的omega用平时听不到的甜美语气呢喃般呼出他的名字，“飞彩先生……”

“镜医生竟然也会用这样狡猾的手段啊。”黎斗嗤笑一声，又捏住永梦的下巴让他看向自己，“还有我哦，永梦。”

“嗯，黎、斗先生也……”永梦全凭本能讨好着眼前的alpha，他的外裤和上衣都被两个人脱掉，omega因为热潮而泛着淡淡粉红色的身体逐渐展露在二人面前。

永梦的身体上有些许战斗留下的伤疤，有一些来自别的bugster，而有一些来自檀黎斗。黎斗很满意地抚摸着永梦身上自己留下的伤疤，而飞彩牵起永梦的手，轻柔的吻落在永梦的手指上。

这一场有些荒唐的性爱就宣告正式开始了。永梦被两个都希望宣誓主权的alpha轮流亲吻，四只手在他的身体各处游走爱抚着，飞彩留下的吻痕出现在永梦的锁骨上，而黎斗的大腿插进永梦主动分开的两腿间，手掌一路下滑探进他身上仅剩的衣物内。

发情期让永梦不需要任何准备也柔软而开放，随时等待着alpha的进入。内裤被扯下到腿根，永梦被黎斗扶着摆出跪趴的姿势。在镜飞彩七成恼怒的目光下黎斗仍然连语气都是一派理所应当的坦然，“当然应该我先吧？”

飞彩低头看向永梦，而永梦已经完全沉浸在久未体会过的情欲之中，被欲望所支配。omega眼神湿润，双唇一开一合地小声恳求：“拜托……我、哈啊、我需要、”

檀黎斗已经解开了皮带褪下裤子，alpha勃起的阴茎磨蹭着永梦的股沟，背后的黎斗看不见永梦脸上的急切，但也从永梦配合的身体反应中读出了默许，没等镜飞彩来得及提出反对意见，黎斗的阴茎就没入了穴口。

没有了羞耻意识的永梦随着阴茎的进入放肆地呻吟着，等到黎斗开始扶着永梦的腰抽插，永梦已经因为突如其来的巨大快感一边哭一边颤抖着射了出来。

虽然不爽，但这就是实习医生此刻需要的……。飞彩正这么想着，却突然感觉到永梦的手隔着裤子抚上了镜飞彩也已经勃起的阴茎。一边扭动着腰被黎斗操干着，永梦一边努力拼凑出词句，“也、也想要……嗯唔、飞彩先生……”

虽然是撒娇一样的语气，但内容是直白的渴求，飞彩无言地看着永梦解开自己的裤子，舔上了飞彩挺立的阴茎。积攒许久的情热使得永梦看起来仿佛变了个人，但永梦即使是热切地吞吐阴茎时眼神依然是那样纯真而无辜，使得飞彩莫名地产生一种罪恶感。

飞彩控制着自己不要在永梦的口中顶弄，但看着永梦的脸颊被顶出阴茎形状的鼓起，看着永梦呜咽着吞吐他的阴茎，又或者因为进入太深而被顶出窒息的短促呻吟都让自控越来越难。

而黎斗则完全顺从着自己的心意顶弄着，发情期让永梦的体温略微上升，第一次被开发的omega身体紧致而火热。黎斗满足的叹息、永梦的呻吟和飞彩压抑的低喘伴随着阴茎抽插的水声填满了在空间内回响。

永梦第二次射出来时，黎斗也终于将精液释放在了永梦体内。镜飞彩将仿佛瞬间没了力气的永梦抱到怀里，永梦甚至没有分神去合拢已经无力的双腿，他向后靠上飞彩，依然不满足地喃喃自语般索求着。

如果今天自己不在……这样的实习医生大概就会被檀黎斗全部占有了。  
怀着这样古怪的心思，飞彩哄着永梦抬起下半身，使自己的阴茎缓缓没入，又开始了新一轮的性爱。

等到发情期的热度终于暂时消退，永梦已经近乎精疲力尽。两个人留下的精液从穴口溢出，腿根也沾满黏腻的液体。逐渐清醒的永梦还没来得及为自己刚才的行为感到迟来的羞耻，疲倦已经使他忍不住想合上双眼。朦胧间他听见最初提出的标记的问题，在沉入睡眠之前，永梦努力说出了那个名字——

**Author's Note:**

> 说的是谁大家按自己喜欢，但其实就是我不知道怎么写了


End file.
